


Himbeergeist

by GleefullyWicked



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollence dances to Sinatra, Hollence gets tipsy, Hollence hate carrots and beets, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefullyWicked/pseuds/GleefullyWicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thanksgiving in Canada and Laura has brought Danny home. Unfortunately, an overprotective father and a grandma with a deep appreciation for imported alcohol could make things...interesting. But maybe dancing to the classics could make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Himbeergeist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actualtrashking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashking/gifts).



> This is just a short little fluff piece I wrote for Ben. It's not to be taken too seriously, but I do kinda love Gammy Hollis.

Danny Lawrence would be the first to say that in any other circumstance, she would _not_ be slightly tipsy at 5:00 on a Monday afternoon. In fact, it was a rare occasion when she _ever_ got tipsy. Her first semester in her freshman year at Silas had for the most part gotten the whole appeal of drinking out of her system. But she had soon found out that if there was ever a time when drinking at 4:00 was permissible, it was during Thanksgiving dinner with her girlfriend's family. And she was certain that Laura agreed, even if the small family dinner at the Hollis residence had gone relatively smoothly until dinner was already underway.

"Himbeergeist!" Laura's Grandma Johanna, who insisted on Danny simply calling her Gammy, exclaimed excitedly as she produced a bottle of the German spirit just after Laura's father, Fred, had finished carving the turkey. "A piece of Little Laura's heritage!" She said, pouring some of the clear liquid into Danny's empty glass that she had intended to fill with some apple cider.

"What...exactly is it?" Danny asked before picking up her glass and being overwhelmed by the intense scent of alcohol and raspberries.

"Schnaps." Gammy said simply as she poured a similar amount into Laura's glass as well.

"Very strong schnapps." Fred interjected. "Mom, I don't think that's something I want Laura drinking." He reached over to take Laura's glass from in front of her, but Gammy slapped his hand away.

"She is a young woman, Freddy. You can't shelter her from everything." Gammy insisted, picking up the glass and placing it right in Laura's hand.

"She's barely 20, Mother." Fred argued, reaching out for Laura to hand him the glass.

"The same age I was when I had you! If I didn't know about her preference for women, I would think she would be in the same boat by now." Gammy said without holding anything back.

It was at this point that Danny had turned to face Laura, who had gone beet red and who was quickly bringing the glass of schnapps to her lips to take a large drink.

Never one to leave her girlfriend to drink her feelings alone, Danny followed suit. And soon, by the time dinner was over, both of their glasses were empty, and Fred was off arguing with his mother over the proper procedure for doing dishes.

By 5:00, Danny was sitting on her girlfriend's father's couch- everything far cloudier than it had been before the 40% alcohol. Laura was pressed into her side, likely in an even worse place, given her size.

"I don't like carrots." Laura murmured into Danny's shoulder after a good amount of drunken silence between the two.

Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?" She asked.

"My dad always makes steamed carrots for Thanksgiving. I don't like them." Laura explained, her words just a little bit slurred.

Danny chuckled, then after a moment said, "I hate beets, and the look of cranberry sauce reminds me so much of them that I can't eat either."

Laura looked up into Danny's eyes, genuine concern on her face. "That's so sad." She gasped. "Cranberry sauce is sooo good!"

"I bet it is." Danny said, trying desperately not to laugh at Laura's state of inebriation, especially considering she knew full well how tipsy she was, too. She placed a quick kiss on Laura's forehead and turned to look around at the living room, which she'd only briefly been in since they'd flown in the night before. Up until then, the only think that had really jumped out at her was that there wasn't a TV and there was no way she could turn on a game or a crime drama at any time (though Laura had assured her that she could be far more entertaining than Law and Order, and Danny had to agree).

But now, oddly enough when the room was spinning just a bit, Danny noticed one thing that caught her eye. "Laura, is that a record player?" She asked, and pointed her free hand that wasn't holding Laura in the direction of the television-less entertainment center.

"Mmmhmmm." Laura said, and disentangled herself from Danny, standing up and walking as straight as she could to the record player. "My dad loves old music and it sounds better this way." Laura crouched down to open a cabinet, which revealed several stacks of vinyl 45 singles.

Danny smiled and eagerly stood to join her. "Spoken like a true musical purist. I'm sure you're going to say that the distinct crackle 'adds to the beauty of the sound.'" She said in a raspy way that made her sound an awful lot like Carmilla.

Laura giggled. "It does, though!" She insisted, and pulled one record in particular from the stack. She removed it from its sleeve and stood up to place it on the record player. "There's just something cool about listening to this music in the same way people did when it was released, you know?"

Danny playfully rolled her eyes. "You're so sentimental."

Laura reached up to get a hold of the front of Danny's shirt. "You looove it." She teased, getting up on her tippy toes to get closer to Danny.

"Yes, I do." Danny agreed without hesitation, and leaned down the rest of the way to meet Laura's lips for a quick kiss before Laura pulled away.

"Dance with me?" Laura asked, turning on the record player and placing the needle at the start of the song.

"I thought you would never ask." Danny said, taking both of Laura's hands to wrap them around her neck and then putting her hands on Laura's waist.

 _"It's not that you're attractive, but oh my heart grew active when you came into view..."_ Frank Sinatra crooned as the two of them began swaying to the music. Danny gave Laura a quizzical look for her song choice, and Laura shrugged her shoulders.

"Lois Lane sang it once." Laura admitted.

"You are such a little nerd." Danny giggled.

"But I'm your nerd." Laura grinned and leaned in to rest her head against Danny. "I never had the least notion, that I could fall with so much emotion." She quietly sang along to next lyrics.

Despite both of them being in varying states of drunkenness, Danny couldn't help but hear the sincerity in Laura's words, and she vowed to never poke fun at Laura's song choices ever again.

The minute the song went into an instrumental break, Laura lifted her head so she could look into Danny's eyes, showing more sobriety than she had in the last hour. "Thanks for dealing with my family's general state of crazy. I'm sorry Gammy got us drunk." She said sincerely.

Danny smiled. "Getting drunk with you on delicious raspberry schnapps is not the worst thing that has ever happened to me." She assured Laura. "In any case, we're spending Christmas with my family, so you should see what crazy really is."

Laura smirked. "I look forward to the challenge."

Danny sighed and leaned down to whisper in Laura's ear. "I love you."

Laura paused for just a second. "I love you." She replied.

"I love you." Danny repeated, finishing their tradition of always saying the declaration three times. Somehow it made it seem so much more stable. Permanent.

 _"The world will pardon my mush. 'Cause I have got a crush, my baby, on you."_ Frank sang as Laura removed her arms from Danny's neck so that she could place her hands on either side of Danny's face and kissed her again, this time clearly not intending on breaking them apart at any time soon.

But then, they were also dancing in the middle of Laura's father's living room.

"So when's the wedding?"

The girls broke apart abruptly to see Gammy smiling broadly at the two of them from the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> The "I love you" three times thing is entirely ripped off from actualtrashking's angstfest, which I highly recommend if you love pain. And to those anxiously awaiting an update on The Monster Princess, I am working on it.


End file.
